cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
G Persona Blast
]] "G Persona Blast" (Gペルソナブラスト Ji-Perusona Burasuto) is an official term introduced in G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride, which refers to the cost (or part of the cost) of a G unit's ability involving turning a face down card with the same name as itself from your G zone to face up. However, when a cost allows you to turn any card from face down to face up, it is not considered to be "G Persona Blast", even if it allows you to turn a face down card with the same name as the G unit you are paying the cost for. G Persona Blast can be viewed as a Persona Blast for G units, but instead of discarding the required card from the hand, it's turn it from face down to face up in the G zone, as the G units can only come from the G zone. Starting from G Character Booster 3: Rummy Labyrinth Under the Moonlight, the cost is rewritten in a generic way to say "card with the same card name as this unit" rather than using a large specific name. List of G Persona Blast cards Angel Feather *Fanatic Seraph, Gavrail Eden *Black Seraph, Gavrail *Holy Seraph, Raphael Aqua Force *Blue Storm Helical Dragon, Disaster Maelstrom *Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Flood Hazard Dragon *Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-boil Dragon *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros *Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas *Surging Ripple, Prodromos Bermuda Triangle *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Vert *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador *School Etoile, Olyvia *Twinkle Happiness☆, Pacifica Dark Irregulars *Abominable One, Gilles de Rais *One who Hunts Souls, Balaam *One who Splits Darkness, Bledermaus Dimension Police *99th-gen Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth *Dimensional Robo Battle Commander, Magna Daibird *Dimensional Robo Command Chief, Final Daimax *Legendary Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser Leon Gear Chronicle *Chronodragon Gear Groovy *Chronodragon Nextage *Chronotiger Rebellion *Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution *Interdimensional Dragon, Ragnaclock Dragon Genesis *Goddess of Mercy, Inanna *Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr *Prehistoric Regalia, Urth *Ultimate Regalia of Almighty, Minerva Gold Paladin *Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel *Golden Dragon, Glorious Reigning Dragon *Golden Dragon, Spearcross Dragon *Holy Sword of Heavenly Law, Gurguit *Master Swordsman of First Light, Gurguit Helios Granblue *Diabolist of Corpse, Negrosonger *Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose *Tempest-calling Pirate King, Goauche Great Nature *Immortality Professor, Brahmananda *Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr *Sage-saint Professor, Bigbelly Kagero *Flame Emperor Dragon King, Root Flare Dragon *Flare Arms, Ziegenburg *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" *Transcendence Divine Dragon, Nouvelle Vague L’Express Link Joker *Death Star-vader, "Omega Fall" Glendios *Death Star-vader, "Omega Loop" Glendios *Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe *Death Star-vader, Glueball Dragon *Deliberate Deletor, Aodaien *Genesis Dragon, Basaltis Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Trans-else Messiah *Nebula Dragon, Big Crunch Dragon Megacolony *Force Spear Mutant Deity, Stun Beetle Murakumo *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Homura Raider *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Yasuie Tenma *Dharma Deity of the Five Precepts, Yasuie Genma *Rogue Deity of the Third Realm, Yasuie Gouma Narukami *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Conquest Dragon *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Warning *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VOLTAGE" *True Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Zillion" Neo Nectar *Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha *Flower Princess of Balmy Breeze, Ilmatar *Maiden Lily Musketeer Captain, Virginal Cecilia *Sacred Tree Dragon, Jingle Flower Dragon Nova Grappler *Meteokaiser, Victoplasma *Meteokaiser, Victor Nubatama *Enma Stealth Rogue, Mujinlord *Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Atagolord Oracle Think Tank *Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo *Lord of Guidance, Wakahirume *Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi *Sword Deity of the Thunder Break, Takemikazuchi Pale Moon *Jester Demonic Dragon, Lunatec Dragon *Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Venus Luquier Royal Paladin *Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile *Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver *Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon *Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver *Transmigratory Dragon, Holy Squire Dragon Shadow Paladin *Dragabyss, Luard *Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo" *Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon Spike Brothers *Black Horn King, Bullpower Agrias *Great Warrior, Dudley Geronimo *Shootdown King, Miracle Ace Tachikaze *Absolute Ruler, Gluttony Dogma *New Destruction Emperor, Gaia Devastate *Great Emperor Dragon, Gaia Dynast Touken Ranbu *Hotarumaru *Iwatooshi *Tsurumaru Kuninaga Toku Category:Card mechanics Category:G Persona Blast